Marvel: Cross Epoch
by BlazingCarnage
Summary: A deal between two of the most powerful beings in the universe sets in motion a series of events that may change the fate of the galaxy. And it all starts on one little planet. A peaceful world called Earth. Marvel Cinematic Universe/Dragon Ball x-over. E
1. Chapter 1

"You wan't me to do _what_?"

In a spaceship several million light-years from Earth, two very powerful figures stood facing each other. One was a short creature with a demonic appearance. He had a large chestnut-shaped bone colored skull, with a dark purple bio-gem on top, with two black horns that protruding from the sides. A pink tail with a spiked end slithered around behind him. The being's eyes were blood red, singifying an essence of pure evil. He wore some type of battle armor with a deep purple color that almost matched the color of his bio-gem. A black cape hung behind him. This was Frieza, the Arcosian warlord and ruler of the Vendaxa Systems.

The being standing before him was much taller and muscular. It looked almost human, except his skin was purple and wrinkled. His chin was furrowed, with numerous lines coming up from the tip of his chin to his bottom lip. He had bright blue eyes, which glowed brightly. He was wearing a black and gold armor, with a similarly colored helmet covering his bald head. This man was Thanos, the Mad Titan and the exiled Eternal of Titan.

Thanos smirked. "You heard me. I wan't you to destroy Planet Vegeta."

"And why would I do that?" Frieza asked incredulously. "Despite their arrogance, the Saiyans are useful. Their control of the power cosmic makes them valuable assets to my empire."

"This is true." Thanos said. "But you and I both know from experience that the power cosmic has no limits. Even if you do keep those apes under control for a while, there will come a time when their power becomes so great, even you will not stand a chance. Even I won't stand a chance."

"You doubt the measures of your own power, Thanos? Of _my_ power?" Frieza said incredulously. "Thanos, my dear friend, while I do respect you greatly, I have to say I expected better from you. You honestly believe that the Saiyans pose this much of a threat?"

"Yes." Thanos said simply. "You control the power cosmic better than any member of your race, Frieza. The Arcosians are born from it. If it wasn't for you, I never would have discovered it for myself. You've had it all your life, and I've only had it for a few decades, but even still I've uncovered its darkest secrets. The Saiyans, like the Arcosians, wield it from birth, and their adaptation to it will grow faster as they continue to evolve. If something is not done quickly, their power will grow until they reach their breaking point."

Frieza's eyes narrowed. "You're talking about the Super Saiyan, aren't you."

"Your insights serve you well." Thanos said, smirking.

Frieza just scoffed. "An old folk tale. That is all it ever was, and all it ever will be."

"Perhaps. But I'm not going to wait and find out." Thanos said, crossing his arms. "I stand by my decision, Frieza, and if you don't do it, then I will."

Frieza frowned, stroking his chin in contemplation. He glanced up at the Eternal. "You're sure about this, Thanos?"

"As sure as I've ever been."

"Very well." Frieza said, and then smiled sadistically. "Let's torch the whole barrel of monkeys."

* * *

Pepper Potts was driving in her car along the deserted highway of California, deciding to drive to Malibu to meet Tony rather than fly. She blinked when the night sky was suddenly illuminated by a glowing white light, and she looked up with squinted eyes to see an object plummeting from the sky at great speed. She screamed as the object flew by and crashed into the Earth, skidding along the desert until the friction slowed it down. Stopping the car along the side of the road, Pepper got out and looked at the object in shock. Once the sand and dust cleared, Pepper saw what had landed.

It appeared to be some kind of metal pod. Gulping, Pepper ventured closely, and touched her hand against the metal, pulling her hand back when she felt it was still hot.

As she rounded the pod she noticed a glass cover clouded over. Reaching out to wipe the sand from the surface, the pod began to hiss and air jetted out. The glass portion popped out and suddenly, Pepper's ears were assaulted by a baby's cries.

Pepper peered into the pod, shocked when she saw a baby sitting inside bawling its eyes out.

"What the...?"

Pepper's eyes were wide in alarm. Where did it come from? How did it get here?

Gently she reached inside to pull the child out, cradling the infant in her arms. She felt something small and furry wrap around his arm and he looked down to see a tail. If possible, Pepper's eyes grew even wider.

She had to get to Tony. He'd know what to do.

* * *

A/N: Lol. Idea I came up with. Basically, Kakarot crashes on Marvel Earth after Planet Vegeta explodes and is found by Pepper Potts and raised by Tony Stark as his son. To make sure this fic stays in pace with the Marvel universe, the Saiyans do not manipulate ki, they manipulate cosmic energy. The same goes for the Arcosians, Frieza's race.

Also in this fic, Kakarot never recieves a head injury, so he grows up to be something of a rebelliouc child, and his name won't be Goku. In fact, i'm not entirely sure yet what to name him. Wish me luck, readers.


	2. Chapter 2

"He is alive, Vegete, I'm sure of it. The records all say the same thing. Kakarot is on Earth." Raditz told Prince Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince raised an eyebrow at his cohort. Raditz seemed awfully frantic, a trait that was uncommon for the normally stoic Saiyan.

"You seem very adamant, Raditz. I must ask, though, as to how you got these records." Vegeta said, suspicuously.

Raditz gulped slightly. "They were... given to me by Gamora. Somehow she was able to collect some records regarding the flight telemetry of the Saiyan Extermination Squadrons prior to Planet Vegeta's destruction."

"Gamora? Thanos' daughter?" Vegeta said, surprised. "What was she doing out here in the Vendaxa Systems?"

"Well, as you know, Thanos and the Arcosians have made multiple deals in the past. He's become one of the few people that Frieza has actually come to respect. It's possible that Gamora was acting on orders from her father as part of a favor for Frieza." Raditz theorized.

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "Then why would she share these records with you?"

Raditz' face turned red for a brief moment. "Gamora and I have... a history together. She and I have worked alongside each other in the past. You could say we grew closer than others would have liked."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Wonderful. But back to the earlier topic. How can you be sure that Kakarot will be of any use to us? He was classified a third class." Vegeta sneered when he said those last few words. As a higher class, Vegeta's adeptness to the power cosmic was considerable. Considerable to the point where his ego was inflated and his hunger for power grew.

"I know that, Vegeta." Raditz said. "But who else do we have? Our people are dead, our old allies have abandoned us for Frieza, and the three of us cannot stop Frieza without some measure of assistance."

General Nappa, who had been standing in the corner with his arms crossed, rolled his eyes. "The fool is just spouting nonsense, sire. Even if his brother is alive, he's just a child. What use would he have to us now?"

Raditz glared over at Nappa. Oh how he hated the man. His pride and arrogance were just as bad as Vegeta's. He looked back at Vegeta pleadingly. "Please, Vegeta. He's my brother. If he is alive, I want to at least try and find him."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "I'll consider it. What planet is he on, exactly?"

Raditz sighed in slight relief. "Planet Earth, sire. It's far from the Vendaxa Systems, therefore it's as of now unknown to the Planet Trade. The Saiyans discovered it moments before our homeworld was decimated."

"I see." Vegeta said. "Very well, Raditz. It looks like we're going on a little adventure."

* * *

"Hey, dad!"

Tony Stark looked up from his work in his lab to see his thirteen year-old son, Sean, enter the room. The boy had unruly spiky black hair, and black eyes. He wore an orange hoodie and blue jeans, and a hole was cut in the rear of his pants so his tail could move freely. Of course, in public, his tail was wrapped around his waste to resemble a belt, so not to arouse any suspicion.

Tony gave his adopted son a smile. "Hey, Sean. Need something?"

"I'm hungry." Sean said, pouting. "And Jarvis won't cook me anything!"

"_Sir, I am not programmed to cook meals._" The voice of J.A.R.V.S. spoke irritably.

"Well, maybe you should learn." Tony said, smirking. He got up from his desk and moved over to his son, patting him on the head affectionately and leading him upstairs. After Pepper had found the little boy in that space pod, she had brought him to Tony. His appearance baffled the pair, who took the space pod from the desert and spent a lot of time studying it in private. Tony had found that the pod was made of a metal not native to Earth, as it didn't correspond with anything on the periodic table. There was also a recording device of some sort in the pod, but it must have been damaged in the crash, as the words spoken from it were garbled and incomprehensible. Eventually giving up on the object, Tony took the alien child in as his son, naming him Sean.

The boy never once questioned why he had a tail.

The pair walked upstairs and into the kitchen, where Sean took a seat by the counter while his dad started cooking some breakfast.

"Hey, dad?"

Tony looked up at his son. "Yeah?"

"Look what I can do!" Sean said excitedly. Tony blinked in confusion as Sean put his hand out. Tony nearly dropped the frying pan he was using when a sphere of glowing blue energy appeared in Sean's palm. Sean continued to pour more energy into the sphere, but then struggled to stop putting energy into it.

Suddenly, the sphere exploded, sending loose energy flying in different directions. Tony ducked to avoid the blast, and Sean was blown off his chair. Tony got up from the floor and rushed over to his son.

"Sean!" He said, turning his son around. Sean shook his head, and smiled up sheepishly at his father.

"Sorry. I can't seem to stop it from blowing up just yet."

Tony just looked dumbstruck. "Sean? Where did you learn how to do that?"

As Sean grew up, Tony noticed the amount of superhuman abilities that his son displayed. The enhanced strength was one of them, and it took some time for Sean to learn how to suppress his strength.

Sean shrugged. "I taught myself how. At first, it was only a few sparks and stuff, but I'm getting better at it!"

"Why didn't you tell me about it earlier?" Tony said, frowning.

Sean shrugged again. "I wanted to surprise you."

Tony sighed, and let it go. He continued to watch his son as he cooked breakfast, eventually setting a few pancakes in front of the boy. Tony laughed slightly as Sean stuffed the entire thing down his throat in only a few minutes, eventually rubbing his stomach and smiling.

"Thanks, dad."

"No problem." Tony said. He glanced up at the clock. "Sorry, kid. I gotta go. I need to meet old Obadiah at work. Your teacher will be here soon."

Sean frowned. He didn't like Obadiah. The man always irked him, and seemed way to friendly towards his father. He was especially upset about the teacher. "Aw, but it's Saturday! Why does the teacher have to come today?"

"When your a Stark, you learn." Tony said, smirking. He picked up his belongings, ruffled his son's hair, said goodbye, and left.

As his dad left, Sean pointed his finger up, smiling when another flash of blue energy formed at the tip.

* * *

Meanwhile, in New York City, a seventeen year-old girl was exploring the basement of her home. She trifled through old storage, pictures of her family as they toured the world, some of her father's old doohickeys, and so forth. As she dug through a pile of old antiques, she blinked as she found a small ornate box. She curiously picked it up, finding that it was covered in dust. Blowing the dust off, the girl checked and saw that the box was unlocked, and opened it.

Inside the box was an orange, crystaline sphere, and as she looked at it closely, she saw two stars floating in the center. She shined it against the light, and as the light went through it, the girl briefly saw the silhouette of a large serpent.

Immediately, the girl rushed upstairs and into her father's laboratory. "Dad!"

Dr. Christopher Brief jumped at his daughter's outburst, nearly dropping a small machine he was working on. The brilliant scientist breathed heavily as his heartbeats slowed, and he looked at his daughter.

"What is it Bulma?"

Bulma Brief held the sphere out to her father. "What's this?"

The good doctor blinked at the object, and shrugged. "Oh, just some gem that I found. I had given it to your mother during our honeymoon, but then she lost it. Where did you find it?"

"In the basement, under all your old junk." Bulma said. "Where did _you_ find it?"

The doctor shrugged again. "It was just lying in an old cave in Venezuela. I thought it looked nice, and your mother would like it."

Bulma blinked in confusion, and her silence told Dr. Brief that he could get back to work. As her father worked, Bulma walked into her living room, sitting on her couch. She payed no mind to the television, her attention focused only on the strange sphere in her hands. It was to conveniant for a gem this beautiful to be lying alone in a cave.

Bulma wanted to know more about this, and nothing was going to stop her from doing so.

* * *

N/A: Tada! Chapter two. Still short and simple, but I promise some action will emerge in later chapters. And the reason I'm calling this version of Goku Sean is because the guy who voiced the adult Goku in the original FUNimation dub was named Sean Schemmel. Figured it was a good way to tie in both universes. Don't like it, well then don't read.

**Bkaa19: This has great potential. Very interested in reading more. This is before Tony becomes Iron Man, correct? Still . . . if Arcosians and Saiyans are naturally gifted at manipulating the Power Cosmic then imagine if one of them became a Herald of Galactus. Just gave myself chills.**

Yikes. That is scary. Good thing Galactus doesn't exist in this universe, unless Marvel Studious decides to fit him into the movies, lol.

**Alistar: I honestly don't know why people call Frieza's race, Arcosian. They are not the Arcosian species. The name of Frieza's race was never mentioned in the anime or manga or the movies, but it's not Arcosian. The Arcosians are a different species from Frieza's (you can find their appearance in early DBZ episodes or internet). The Arcosians also part of the Planet Trade Organisation. They worked for the Cold Empire. They are NOT the Frieza's race.**

You can believe that if you like. But in this story, the Arcosians _are_ Frieza's race. It has actually been suggested that they are in fact Frieza's race, since when we briefly see the Arcosians in the anime, the small parts we see of their face look almost exactly like Frieza's first form. I'd also like to point out that the name of the race partially derives from negative temperatures (in this case, arctic), like the names of the members of Frieza's race (ex. Frieza, Cooler, King Cold). So, that's how it's gonna be. If you don't like that, well then I'm sorry.


End file.
